Knuckles The Echidna: The Game
by Procurator Fox
Summary: Knuckles expiriences a strange adventure similar to Shadow's.
1. Author's Note

**Knuckles the Echidna: The Game**

Written by Darkfur Tails

Author's note

This fanfic is based on the game, Shadow the Hedgehog, in which Shadow finds out what was in his past. (And then forgot it again because of his amnesia. XD) The main character in this, however, is Knuckles.

In places that I put in Imaginary Gameplay, imagine that you have just played a level in the game, playing as knuckles. In general, imagine the game to be similar to Sonic and the Secret Rings, including leveling up and a spirit gauge that you use to perform special martial arts moves. However, movement and collectable items (except for guns and weapons) is the same as Shadow the hedgehog. Also, I will post some specific details to the level setting and enemies underneath the Imaginary Gameplay sign. For an example, scroll to the bottom of the page to see level one, Wild West. Also, at the end of each chapter, I will let the reader decide whether to perform the good, evil, or neutral mission. The first person to cast a vote in the review section will be the one to make the choice.

I hope you enjoy my fanfiction.


	2. Story Intro

**Story Intro**

Knuckles is sitting alone on Angel Island looking out over the ocean. The sun is about to slip over the horizon and the sky is filled with its red rays of twilight. Knuckles watches this, staring at it while scowling at nothing in particular. Behind him, the Master Emerald sat on it's alter, slowly rotating and reflecting the sunlight.

"Who am I?" Knuckles asked himself. "Why am I here? The only thing I can remember about my past is that I should be sitting here guarding this huge rock like it's supposed to be important. And that gruesome video that I found on Youtube..."

Flashback

I'm running... as fast as I can...

If only there was a way to save her...

I see her... she's standing at the alter to the master emerald... I have to stop her...

No... I'm too late...

"Tikal!!"

End Flashback

Knuckles looked up into the sky, where a few of the night's stars were beginning to show through the redness of the setting sun.

"Who am I, and why can't I remember anything? And... Why was that on Youtube?"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light from the Sun, which was exactly halfway over the horizon. A strange green ray shot forth and headed towards Angel Island. It speeded forward, and Knuckle sidestepped to get out of the way of the light. Unfortunately, this gave it free passage to hit the Master Emerald, which shattered into pieces. Well, not exactly PIECES, but smaller versions of the complete thing. They all blew off as an explosion occurred that shook the entire Island shook. Knuckles looked around, startled, only to find that Angel Island was losing altitude above the ocean. He quickly abandoned his post to glide away to the mainland. He landed on the edge of a cliff and turned to see Angel Island. It was falling, and the whole Island was in flames. There was a tremendous explosion, and the Island fell apart. The Master Emerald shards flaw past Knuckles along with a lot of debris. Along with it, a small, green orb fell at Knuckles' feet. He picks it up, and almost immediately, a strange form appears. It is a humanoid with green skin and a brown tuxedo. He speaks...

"Knuckles, the time for revenge is upon us. My freedom has come at last, and now, you must bring me the seven shards of the master emerald."

Knuckles looked at him with distaste, and as the form of the man disappeared back inside the orb, he turned away towards the red sky where the sun had set.

"What was that all about... How did he know my name, and what does he want with the master emeralds? Hmmmmm... I should gather the pieces anyway, so I guess that I'll do that for now."

Knuckles punched his fists together, and turned and ran towards the mainland.

Imaginary Gameplay

Level 1: Wild West

Knuckles runs through a level that is a desert filled with red rocks illuminated by a red sky. Trees are scattered about near pools of blue-green water. Nearby the water, green algae forms strange demented shapes that look and move like zombies

When knuckles first sees the shapes, he comments, "What are these things?"

While the green shapes gather near the water, GUN soldiers take to the tops of mesas and rocks.

Evil Mission: The green orb that Knuckles picked up earlier issues forth an eerie voice that guides Knuckles through the level, instructing you to take the five GUN makeshift forts on top of giant red rocks. You follow his instructions and...

Good Mission: while running along, Knuckles meets Shadow. Shadow gives his usual "Hmph" before telling you eliminate the green shapes, as they remind him of the Black aliens. After defeating 40 of them…

Neutral Mission: Knuckles finds the first shard of the master emerald near a large spring of water that falls from a cliff…

End of Story Intro


	3. Good Mission 1

Knuckles the Echidna Mission 2: Good Mission

You move through the level with Shadow, and Shadow notices the green shapes.

"Agh!!"

Shadow clutches his forehead, obviously in mental turmoil. Moments later, he pulls out a bazooka and blasts the green creatures to bits. When Knuckles looked at him and asked for an explanation, he replied,

"They remind me too much of these evil black creatures I can barely remember."

"Okay…" said Knuckles.

The two proceeded through the level, destroying the green shapes. After defeating four of them, Knuckles found one of the Master Emerald Shards.

"Good work, Knuckles," Said a voice from the green orb. "Now give me the Shard."

Shadow blasted the Orb with his bazooka a few times, almost blowing Knuckles' hand off. The orb was launched away from Knuckles and into a canyon wall.

"Sorry, he reminded me too much of some guy called Black Doom that I can barely remember."

"You know what?" replied Knuckles, "You're right."

"You Idiot! You are both Traitors, and will be eliminated! Green Kappa, I summon you!"

A huge turtle-like shape rose from a pool behind the Orb, formed from the same green algae as the other shapes.

"Now, feel the power of the Chaos army!"

Shadow blasted the Green turtle with his bazooka until it was out of ammo, and then unleashed Chaos blast to kill it.

"Sorry, but it reminded me too much of someone called Black Bull that I can barely remember."

"…yeah…weird…"

Suddenly, the sky glowed where the Green Kappa had been before. A shard of the master emerald fell from the sky into Knuckles' hands.

"That's the second one…"

"That reminds me too much of something called a chaos emerald that I can barely remember!! Agh!!"

Shadow clutched his forehead in turmoil. Suddenly, he stood in a stiff position with a blank expression on his face.

"Malfunction. All memory of previous events has been erased to eliminate viruses. Rerunning core program. Shadow the hedgehog… why does that name haunt me? It's the only thing I can remember… and that gruesome image…"

"No Shadow!" shouted Knuckles, "Don't run the flash-"

Flashback

Shadow was running through the city, destroying black aliens. As Shadow entered an alleyway, he saw Black Doom holding a pink object.

"Hey Black Doo-"

Suddenly Shadow noticed that Doom was holding Amy. Then he noticed that they both had no clothes on, and that Amy seemed to be pumping her-

Suddenly Knuckles took out an assault rifle and shot 50 rounds through Shadow's thought bubble that contained the flashback.

"Nobody needs to see that. **EVER**"

"What? It's the only thing I can remember!"

"Well, forget it **NOW**"

"Okay, but all I'm going to say is that I envy that dude in black, whoever he was."

"..."

Knuckles decided to continue on without Shadow, who was being too much of a pain.

End of Good Mission


End file.
